Brown Eyed Girl
Brown Eyed Girl is the fourth episode of the second season, and the 14th episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot When the daughter of a police officer is kidnapped in front of her younger brother, Jane and the team race to find the girl, fearing her abduction is connected to another case in which a young girl turned up dead only hours later. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The scene opens with a girl texting. Her mother calls and she says that she is going to be home soon. A woman pulls up next to her and asks if the girl is Amanda Mateo and says that she is Mrs. Baker, Joey’s substitute teacher. She says that Joey hurt himself on the playground and that she will take her to him. She gets in the car. She sees that Joey is riding his bike to her and realizes that the woman lied. Amanda has been kidnapped. At the station, Maura gets into the office and says that her dress has shrunk. Jane says that she has nothing to worry about. Amanda’s mother, Nicole, comes into the station with Joey and says that Amanda has been kidnapped. Jane tells her that they will get on the case. Nicole asks where Dan is. Jane tells Barry to get Dan Mateo, Amanda’s father and says that he is working undercover in D.C. Korsak says that he will take Nicole to get something while Jane talks to Joey. Jane asks Joey if he saw the license plate. He says that he didn’t but the car was blue and old driven by a woman who was as old as his mother. Maura suggest to Jane that she give him drawing paper and says that he could draw better than he can tell possibly. Jane goes into the main room and Barry says that Nicole and Dan are separated and Jane can’t believe that and says that the job ruins relationships all the time. Dan goes up to Nicole and asks why they were alone. Nicole asks where he was and he says that she kicked him out. Dan says that they have 3 hours to get her back or she is dead. Jane tells him that they will get her. Jane sees that Korsak is looking at Dan as a suspect. He says that he is trying to eliminate him as a suspect because since Dan and Nicole are in a custody battle, they have to look at them. Barry comes in and says that the unit just found the body of a young girl. They arrive on scene and Dan comes up and asks if it is Amanda. Jane has Dan come up and he says that it isn’t Amanda. At the examination room, Maura says that the girl died by asphyxiation. Maura says that she hasn’t been dead long. Jane sees a shoe print on the girl’s neck and Maura says that is how she died. They see that the girl’s breasts are taped and Korsak says that they tried to hide them to make the girl look younger than she is. Maura says that the girl is about 17-years-old. She sees that there is mucus on her sweater and Maura suspects that it is from someone else. Maura holds the girl’s hand and asks her to help them find Amanda. Joey and Nicole are in the cafeteria and Angela is there asking them if they want something to eat. Joey asks if he can have a hot dog and fries and Nicole agrees. Nicole gives Jane Amanda’s computer and Jane sees a picture of Amanda now. She says that she is grown up. Jane shows a picture of the girl they found. Nicole and Joey don’t recognize her. Jane goes back to Maura and the girl and Maura says that she had been molested. Jane says that she can’t help but think of the cases involving missing children where a couple was responsible. Maura says that the woman is a victim too in most cases with the husband the leader of the family. Jane gets a message from Barry that says that he has Amanda’s phone records. Maura talks to the girl again and asks what she is not seeing and says that she is sorry that this happened to her. Jane goes up to Barry and he says that Amanda sent a lot of Instant Messages rather than texts. Dan gets in and sees the social network accounts and he says that he never agreed to that. Barry says that they have the Instant Messages and it is from Amanda’s friend Chloe. They bring Chloe and her mother in and Chloe says that the Instant Messages are not her because of an extra letter was put into the user name. Jane sits down with Barry and says that Amanda was targeted and that it wasn’t a random kidnapping. Maura comes in and tells Jane that she has something new. She shows that the girl has bruising on her right side. Maura says that the girl was left-handed and that the person that she was holding was possibly Amanda. She says that she was trying to protect Amanda. A lab-tech comes in and says that it is a match for Amanda. Barry locates the IP address where the Instant Messages came from, but it is an Internet Café. Jane says that might be the kidnapper’s place where he picks up girls and Dan says that he is going out to find his daughter. Korsak goes in to see Nicole and says that it is hard to be in a relationship with a cop and that she needs to relax. Angela gives Nicole something to eat and says that Nicole has to eat. She says that she isn’t going anywhere because she is from a cop family and wants to be there. Maura comes in and says that the girl had well water in her stomach and Korsak says that they are looking for couple who live in a rural area. Barry tries to find the girl who was killed and Maura narrows it down to one town in Connecticut. They find the girl. Here name is Sophie James. Jane calls the parents of the girl and the father comes in and recognizes Sophie. Jane says that they are still trying to find the people who were responsible of this and that they are trying. He says that they can’t let the new family go through what he went through. Maura goes into the cafeteria to find that Joey has colored a lot of lighthouses. He drew a picture of the car with smoke coming from it. Jane has an idea and pulls up a Connecticut license plate. He says that is what the license plate looked like. Jane asks Barry to look up with defective equipment and he finds the car. The car is registered to Heidi Rodman. The face matches the description that Joey gave and when she shows the picture to him, he says that it is her. Jane says that he did good and that they are going to get her. Korsak gets a call from the other officers and says that they found the car. Jane and Korsak go there and wait. They see Heidi get out of the store, but a police officer comes up and tells the woman to freeze. Jane comes up and they are upset that he didn’t listen to his radio. She asks Heidi where Amanda is and she says that she is dead. However, she says that if they let her go back to “him”, she might still be alive. Korsak finds camera equipment in the trunk of the car. Jane asks if they are pornographers and Heidi smiles. They take her to the station and she isn’t talking. She says that “he” is a prophet. Dan gets to the station and bangs on the door to let him kill the woman. Jane says that if she doesn’t start talking, she is going to open the door and let Amanda’s father inside. Heidi says that Amanda is dead because they have angered the prophet. Maura comes in and shows Sophie’s photos and Jane sees that Sophie was a soccer player and that they are posed in the same position. They put the photography equipment and the photos together and realize that the kidnapper is a photographer. They look up the site and find that the photographer is Owen Lamb. They get the location. Maura looks at Sophie’s picture and thanks her. Jane, Korsak and Barry go inside the house and hear something upstairs. Owen comes out with an axe up high. All three Detectives open fire on him and kill him. They find a closet locked. They open it and find that Amanda is inside, alive. They take Amanda back to her family and it is a happy reuniting of their family. Dan says that he can never thank her enough and she says that he will. Amanda says goodbye and the episode ends with Jane saying that she needs a beer. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Annie Werschurving as Nicole Mateo *Jadin Gould as Amanda Mateo *Aramis Knight as Joey Mateo *Max Martini as Dan Mateo *Blake Robbins as Scott James *Brittany Escobar as Sophie James *Cheryl Lynn Bowers as Heidi Rodmann *Anthony Winters as Detective Derrick Womack *LaNiesha Irvino as Chloe Cameron *Ginkko Thompson as Owen Lamb Quotes Trivia Promos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes